What Does the Yugioh Say?
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-Written with ASAP Rocky. Look at the title and make your best guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, ASAP Rocky and I were working on this story together, and she is no longer continuing it, but she told me to continue this. What Does the Fox Say? Yugioh Style!**

**Toshiro: O.O She doesn't own anything but her ideas. Enjoy.**

Yugi and the others were in a room, when ASAP and FireWing came barging in and started to order people around.

"Ok guys listen up!" ASAP started, "We found this video and we want you to do it." she smirked as she said it.

"Want us to do what?" Malik asked.

"This." FireWing said as she pulled out her phone and showed them the video.

After it was finished, everyone had their mouths open in shock and were blushing ten different shades of red.

"Y-you want us to d-do that!" Yugi exclaimed.

Both girls nodded.

"But don't worry." FireWing said, "We'll do something to."

Everyone looked at them confused.

''I will be singing'' ASAP said.

''And I will be the horse'' FireWing said.

''Here is the list for what everyone will be'' ASAP said.

FireWing reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. Jaden took it and the others gathered around him. The paper said:

FireWing: Horse

Bakura: Kitty... I mean Cat

Seto: Foxy... I mean Fox

Marik: Bird

Joey: Mutt... I mean Dog

Ryou: Mouse

Tea: Cow(LOL)

Jaden: Frog

Tristen: Elephant

Malik: Duck

Duke: Fish

Yugi: Seal

(give a thanks to me for the list!)

Everyones' jaws were to the floor.

"I'm not going to be a cat!" Bakura said (LOL)

"And I'm not going to be a fox!" Kaiba shouted.

"Listen up, you are all going to cosplay What Does the Fox Say, and Kaiba if you don't do it, I will sell Mokie's soul to Zork!" ASAP said. (thanks to me for the threat)

They all sighed and nodded. But Yami still had a question.

"What am I going to be?" he asked.

ASAP and FireWing smirked.

And they both said at the same time: "You are going to be a sexy wolf dancing in the background."

Yami paled. They did not just call him sexy!

FireWing used her magic to summon costumes. She changed into her horse form, a black mare with red mane and tail, and gold patch of fur on forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus, and left the room while the others got dressed.

"Yami, come with me" ASAP said.

Yami groaned and followed her.

~10 minutes later~

Everyone was in there costume (yes I am making them dress up) and were waiting for ASAP and Yami.

Five minutes later the door opened and all three came back in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Yami said.

Yami wore tight leather pants, a short sleeve shirt that was black, and wolf ears and tail.

"All right, let's get started!" ASAP said.

**Author's notes: I am ending it there cuz I am evil like that.**

**Toshiro: Please review, we have the next chapter already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and this is the one that ASAP hadn't been able to continue with, so this is mostly all my ideas.**

**Toshiro: At least I'm not in the music video.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Watch it or else I might just put you in their.**

**Toshiro: -sigh- Hashira owns nothing but her ideas, enjoy.**

"Wait!" Mokuba called as he ran in the room just before they started playing the music, "You called, FireWing?"

_/Yes Mokuba, I need you to video tape us, and that is no longer your brother, but a 'foxy' cosplayer. Think you can handle the job? If you can, you will be recognized as a big kid, and we will stop saying Shut up Mokuba./_ FireWing asked.

"Yes, FireWing." Mokuba said, happy that he will finally be a big kid.

"Wait, she can talk in the form of a horse?" Seto asked.

"Why yes. She says that since ordinary horses can't talk, she uses her magic to talk with telepathy to anyone she wants. She also says that you aren't my brother but a 'foxy' cosplayer." Mokuba said as he took out his camera.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF RA IS HE TAKING OUT A CAMERA!?" All the darks and Joey and Malik asked, and ASAP started laughing her ass off.

"He is our servant, and if he can video tape this, then he will be recognized as an adult." ASAP said and pretty much glomped him for sheer cuteness. "Now, on with the video!"

_/Wait, let me use music to change Duke's theme song from I'm Bringing Sexy Back to What Does the Fox Say./_ FireWing says as she and Duke glow, before saying, _/Now we can go./_

Music starts playing and they all get into positions as ASAP starts singing.

"Dog goes…" ASAP starts and Joey goes, "Woof." and Seto is trying not to laugh.

"Cat goes…" ASAP sings and Bakura says, "… Meow" and then FireWing goes, _/Where is the enthusiasm?/_

"Bird goes…" ASAP points to Marik who gets an insane look and says, "Tweet, Tweet, I am Mr. Tweetums!" while FireWing smacks his face with her tail.

"And Mouse goes…" ASAP looks at Ryou who goes, "Eep, S-squeak."

"Cow goes…" ASAP glares at Tea who sighs and says, "Moo."

"Frog goes…" Everyone looks at Jaden who was playing with he webbed gloves and says, "Ribbit… I mean Croak."

"And the Elephant goes…" at that moment, Tristan farts and he says, "What? I tooted." FireWing uses magic to pin Tristan to the wall, and keep him in a smell proof area while she gets a mask for her nose.(She is a horse, she can smell fear so how potent do you think a fart is?)

"Duck say…" ASAP sings after fanning away the smell and Malik says, "Quack."

"And fish go…" amazingly, no theme music plays as the song is already playing, when Duke says, "I blub sexily."

"And the seal goes…" FireWing levitates a shadowy hand over to Yugi and bitch slaps him 3 times, resulting in, "Ow, ow, ow."

"But there's one sound, that no one knows… WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" ASAP sings while dancing and glares at Seto with Mokuba and the older Kaiba goes, "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAy?!"

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

"What the Fox say?!" ASAP asked again, before singing, "Big Blue eyes, Pointy nose, Chasing Mice and digging holes." at chasing mice, Ryou gulped and hid behind Bakura before running when he remembered Bakura was a cat.

"Tiny paws, Up the hill, Suddenly you're standing still." While ASAP is singing, FireWing and Mokuba are forcing Seto to dance, while Mokuba is still filming.

"Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise." when ASAP sings that line, snickering is heard and Joey's thoughts are, 'Only to me in bed.' and FireWing knows that she is next.

"But if you meet, a friendly horse…" FireWing walks over to Seto and thinks, 'I am hardly that friendly around him' and then does a horsey smirk.

"Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse?" FireWing starts hitting the ground with her hoof and then Seto does the same with a pan and a stick, and they 'talk' to each other.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

Seto sighs and sings, "Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!"

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo!" Yami actually joined in with Seto in singing that line while actually subconsciously moving his body very sexily and somehow moving his tail like it has a mind of it's own. (XD)

"What does the Fox say?!" ASAP sings while keeping an eye on Yami with FireWing, before mood music plays and she sings, "The secret of the fox, Ancient mystery, somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding."

"What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery. What do you say?! You're my guardian angel! Hiding in the woods. What is your sound?"

FireWing nickers(the horse equivalent to a chuckle) and uses shadow magic to summon a dancing Fox Fire(actual duel monster) with an auto tune voice singing, "Wa-wa-way-do wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do."

"Will we ever know?

"Bay-budabud-dum-bam."

"I want to-"

"Mama-dum-day-do."

"I want to- I want to know!"

"Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do." and with that, everyone stops singing and dancing and the Fox Fire goes back to the domain of the beasts, and FireWing goes back to human form smirk.

ASAP and FireWing walk over to Mokuba, who hands over the camera willingly, and drag him out of the room so he doesn't get beaten to a pulp, before they lock the door to the room, so they can change clothes.

"We will be back in a few hours with this video a files on our computers and on DVDs, that way we can all watch this funniness." FireWing laughs from the other side of the door and everyone can feel her smirk, as they gulp and look at each other and can't help but laugh at each other despite the situation.

**Author's notes: For those that don't know, here is what we had said in Morse Code:**

**(FireWing: you are so lucky that I know morse.**

**Seto: I speak morse too, at least Im not an 'ass' (He means the wild african donkey, not the butt)**

**FireWing: You do know that I can kick your face and either put you in the hospital, or kill you, right?**

**Seto: I don't care, I would rather die than wear this costume.**

**FireWing: I can use my magic to actually turn you into a fox.**

**Seto: I take everything back, cuz once Mokuba sees me as a fox, I will be trapped in eternal torment.**

**FireWing: Don't you mean, the most adorable cuddleness that brothers can do?**

**Seto: ... I think ASAP is going to sing something different now.)**

**Toshiro: Did the readers need to know that?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yes, now do the line, I'm thinking of adding you next chapter.**

**Toshiro: -shivers at idea- Fine, Please review if you want her to post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: This has been a great story, but I will end it here.**

**Toshiro: At least you finished this chapter, though you finished it on the day you published it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am just Boss like that.**

**Toshiro: Okay, no one owns anything, but ideas.**

A few hours later, FireWing, ASAP, and Mokuba return with Toshiro following behind.

"Alright, everyone follow us. Seto, we already made the video go viral so there is no way you can ever get rid of it, plus we have our own copies meaning you will never get to it." FireWIng says and ASAP nods while Seto looks frustrated.

They follow the four out of the room, into the living room which has a Flat Screen tv. ASAP and FireWing grin psychotically at them and they all gulp, except for Mokuba and Toshiro.

FireWing and Toshiro sit in a loveseat, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik share the couch, Seto and Joey sit on a leather chair, Tristan and Duke end up sharing a couch with Tea, Yugi and Yami share a loveseat, Jaden ends up sitting on the floor playing with who knows what with Mokuba, and ASAP sits on a black leather chair.

ASAP picks up a remote, and clicks the start button to reveal a short beginning part of the video where Mokuba, FireWing, and ASAP explain what is going to happen.

Video ASAP: Yellow, Peoples!

Video FireWing: We are here to show off this video we just made and it is a parody of What Does the Fox Say for all you fans out there.

Video Mokuba: Meet the cast!

Images of everyone in costume are shown with their names on the screen.

Video FireWing: -smirks- and just so you know, we don't own anything but our idea to have these los- I mean friends of our's cosplay this video. -winks and smiles darkly- Enjoy and feel free to laugh your ass off! -everyone fist pumps-

The video starts playing and everyone but FireWing, ASAP, and Mokuba's jaws drop and Toshiro just mumbles, "I can't believe the things they do when I'm not around."

After the video, everyone but FireWing, ASAP, Toshiro, and Mokuba, are scarred for life.

Yami says, "SETO IF NOW IS ANYTIME TO USE YOUR MONEY AND TECHNOLOGY, NOW IS THE TIME TO SAVE OUR REPUTATION!"

FireWing slaps him on the head and says, "Kaiba is powerless, there is nothing he can do."

ASAP randomly puts her hand in front of Yami's face and her eyes become blank as she says, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Yami's eyes become blank as he says, "These aren't the droids I'm looking for."

Everyone looks at ASAP weirdly and she says, "What? I've always wanted to do that."

Everyone sighs and looks back on the screen as Video FireWing forces Video Seto to breakdance.

All of a sudden, banging is heard on the door and FireWing uses her shadow magic to see who is out the door.

A few seconds later, FireWing screams, "OH MY FUCKING RA! IT'S FANGIRLS! EVERYONE HIDE!"

Everyone screams and the following happen: FireWing and Toshiro open up a portal to the Soul Society to hide, Yami, Bakura, and Marik grab their hikaris and disappear via shadows, Seto grabs Joey and Mokuba and clicks a button and says, "Teleportation device, ACTIVATE!" allowing them to get out of there, Duke and Tristan run to hide under a bed, and ASAP throws Tea and Jaden to the fans as Fan Deterrent before becoming a shadow and disappearing.

All in all, it was just a normal day for everyone.

**Author's notes: Fangirls and guys are so annoying.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, but there are fans in the Soul Society too.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Do what Shuhei does, ignore them and if necessary... arrest them.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Please review if you found this story funny.**


End file.
